Malachai Parker
Malachai "Kai" Parker is a main character (and sometimes antagonist/anti-hero) on The Gemini Diaries. Kai is a siphon turned hybrid, and father of Dallas Parker, as well as the twin brother of Kaiaphas. He is the husband of Katherine Parker, and the uncle of Kristian, Kai and Katerina. Early Life Malachai was born in Portland, Oregon in 1959 as the son of Mr. Parker and twin brother of Kaiaphas. As a siphoner, he was shunned by his family, even revealing to his daughter that he wasn't allowed to touch anyone. As twins of the coven, Kai and Kaiaphas were expected to merge. Personality Being shunned by his family and being called an "abomination", Kai grew up to become a sociopath with a penchant for murder and mayhem. However, when he realizes he has a daughter, he tries to change for her, as he promised her that she wouldn't grow up like he did: unloved. He promised her that he would always keep her safe. Powers & Abilities |-|Siphon= Despite having no magical power of his own, he appears to have paid attention during his coven's teachings, as he was quickly able to use his powers to cast spells, showing that he has the knowledge required. In addition to having the ability to siphon magic, Kai can sense magic in others, but this power was limited to being close enough to touch the person he intends on sensing the power on. |-|Vampire-Witch= Kai possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a witch-vampire hybrid. Kai's physical strength was seemingly unusually strong even for a witch-vampire hybrid. He was stronger than some vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. His compulsion far surpasses any other Vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a group of people at once without eye contact. Kai is stronger and faster than any vampire and is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the universe. * Sensory Magic: The magical ability to sense another witch's magic. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create, control, and manipulate fire with the power of the mind. * Atmokinesis: The power to manipulate the weather. Physical Appearance Kai is tall standing approximately 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He is handsome, and often wears dark clothing such as a black long-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. However, during his wedding, he wore a classic suit. Relationships Dallas Parker Kai is tall standing approximately 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He is handsome, and often wears dark clothing such as a black long-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. However, during his wedding, he wore a classic suit. Name * The name Malachai is a Biblical name. The meaning of the name Malachai is: My messenger, my angel.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/malachi/ * The surname Parker is English meaning "keeper of the park".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker Trivia * Kai has promised multiple times to his daughter that he wouldn't become an abusive father to her and that she'd be loved unlike himself in his childhood. Tropes * Papa Wolf: Kai is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Isabella's safety and well being. Kai trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Isabella and his love for her has no bounds. * Evil Wears Black: Kai is seen wearing black clothing, which is fitting, considering that he is the Big Bad of the show. In fact, Kai wears all black clothing. * First Love: Katherine is the first woman Kai has ever had a serious relationship with, and the only one he has ever truly loved. References Category:The Gemini Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Parker Family